


Quirks

by MadTrout



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrout/pseuds/MadTrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken things about each other that drive Sansa and Margaery both up a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

Margaery was going to scream if Sansa cracked her toes one more time. They reclined on the couch together, half-watching some romantic comedy that they had seen a hundred times prior, with Sansa’s gigantic feet resting across her girlfriend’s thighs. 

Usually, Margaery had no problem standing in as a pillow and/or massage therapist, but every time Sansa curled her toes, and cracks that reminded Margaery of pencil lead snapping sounded, Margaery cringed and her hands clenched on Sansa’s calves.

The predictable lines from the movie and the sound of skin sliding along skin filled the air for a few minutes before Sansa stretched and a thousand pencils snapped.

Margaery snapped, too.

"By the Old Gods and the New," Margaery pushed through her clenched teeth. "Will you STOP cracking your APE toes?” 

With her head cocked to the side and her brown eyes narrowed in a glare sharp enough to kill, Margaery awaited Sansa response. Sansa, who reclined back against the arm of the couch, sat slack-jawed looking at her girlfriend with her expression a cocktail of hurt and confusion.

Her surprise didn’t last long, however. Soon those eyes that Margaery loved so much sharpened and cut through the Tyrell girl like Valyrian steel. 

"I’ll stop cracking my ape toes if you quit putting drinks down on the furniture with out a coaster! We budgeted for months to pay for it and it’s like you want to ruin it!”

For a breath, the pair seemed unwilling to back down before they simultaneously burst into giggles. Calming down, Margaery squeezed Sansa’s foot affectionately. “I’m sorry, pretty girl. I won’t do it anymore. I didn’t realize it bothered you so much.”

Sansa’s responding smile sent a sweet ache through Margaery’s chest. Sitting up and leaning back against her hands, Sansa teased back, “I didn’t realize my ape toes were such an annoyance.” 

Before the younger woman could pull away, Margaery brought her feet up to her lips and pressed her lips to the middle of her toes. Flashing her gaze to her very red girlfriend, Margaery kissed up to her ankle and murmured as she ascended to Sansa’s knee, “Your ape toes don’t annoy me: Just the sounds they make.” 

Words hitching in her throat, Sansa fell back against the pillows as Margaery’s teeth pulled roughly at the inside of her thigh. “Gods,” Sansa breathed, tossing her elbow across her eyes as Margaery’s hands pulled her panties to her knees. 

Staring down at the redhead gasping and mewling for her, Margaery smirked and purred, “Yes, I like these sounds much better.”


End file.
